<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for ‘In Aestu Solis’ by Aceriee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619387">Art for ‘In Aestu Solis’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee'>Aceriee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Gen, SPN Reversebang 2020, Spnrb20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Reversebang 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for ‘In Aestu Solis’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First of all a big thank you to the mods for running this awesome challenge&lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
For my last piece for <a href="https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/">SPN Reversebang 2020</a> I was inspired by a friend to draw Dean wearing a flower crown. That’s is, no prompt no nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was lucky enough to have it be claimed by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp">TheYmp</a> who wrote the amazing story ‘<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612487">In Aestu Solis</a>’ inspired by it. I don’t think I could ever have come up with this story on my own and I absolutely love it when that happens. It’s one of the reasons why I love doing challenges. I just love seeing how different creative people can interpret the same things. Be sure to read this little gem of a story. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Art made using Procreate </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><a href="https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/SPNrb20SolisAestu">Tumblr art post</a> | Masterpost</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">SPN fan art | <a href="https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/">missaceriee</a></p><p class="p2">My art blog | <a href="https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/">aceriee-art </a><br/>
<br/>
Instagram | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/">aceriee.art</a></p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>